The-Light-That-Has-Faded-To-Da rkness
by Cyan Flare
Summary: What have I done?...Why does this have to be like this?...It's not fair...It never was...help me... Sonic had to go threw a horrible decision on weather to give in and be a slave of darkness for eternity...or live in depression losing the one he truly loves. What will his decision be? find out in this horror of a nightmare of pure sadness and darkness.
1. intro

What can I do? ...do I live forever as a slave of pure darkness serving evil? ...or do I lose the love of my life?...this is truly one of the most hardest decision ever to make. I want the girl I love to live on and be happy...but at the same time I want to be home-free like always, free to do whatever I please when I want. I must choose what's right I mustn't be an idiot and choose the wrong choice, because I know for one thing I couldn't bare to live the rest of my life grieving over the lose of my beloved friend who I care so much for. So I guess it's the other choice I have to choose... it breaks my heart on how I have to do this, all I ever wanted was to live a happy life with Nina for until my true death do I part from her. But, sadly that's not the choice or fantasy anymore. I have to choose the right choice I can' bare to choose the other I'll be destroyed if I do, and how did it come to this? Choosing between losing my heart or slaving as evil forever? I'm glad you asked that question because it's going to be answered once you continue on to the next page of this story.

...next page


	2. the beginning

Alright now I'm going to just take this all the way to the beginning from how it was till it turned to a total nightmare of a decision I had hoped and prayed I'd never have to do...but sadly it had come to that but let's just start with the chapter now...

Sonic and tails were in the woods looking for chaos emeralds as usual, they were about to just give it a break and get home until something shiny caught the green of Sonics' light green eyes. He ran to the shine of the light and reached in a bush and pulled out a beautiful golden crystal, he was shocked by it and was interested at the same time.

Sonic: what is this? *I thought*

Tails: what did you find Sonic?

Sonic: I don't know buddy but it looks like a crystal

Tails: let me see it please

Sonic:*hands it to Tails*

Tails:*examines it*hmm

Sonic: what is it?

Tails: I'm not sure but it looks important hold on to it until we get back and I get to my lab

Sonic: alright *takes it back and puts it in his pocket*

Then they continued on to home with Sonic running and Tails following behind flying in the air. Once they reached home which was in no time Sonic opened the door and stepped in and yelled with pride

Sonic: I'M HOME!

Tails:*walks in* I think you mean ''we're'' home

Sonic:*ears go down and rubs back of head embarrassed* hehe..yeah I meant that...

Tails:*rolls eyes* anyone here!?

*no reply*

Tails: hmm odd ...

Sonic: maybe their all sleeping or something?

Tails: maybe or maybe their out still looking for emeralds

Sonic: yeah probably

Tails:*yawns* well I'm going to go to bed goodnight Sonic

Sonic: goodnight buddy *gives him a thumbs up*

Tails:*walks upstairs*

Sonic:*sit's on the couch and stretches out and yawns* maybe I should take a little nap myself...

*later on with Shadow*

Shadow:*looking around the town for the emeralds frustrated* hmph why do I even agree to help that faker?

Shadow walked down to Town's Square an then he finally caught a gleam of light on the corner of his crimson eyes. He walked over to where the light was coming from and smirked picking up two crystals one was a turquoise blue the other was an onyx black; he was confused on what he found.

Shadow: what are these?*I thought staring at these unusual crystals* well maybe their important I'll keep them for safe keeping to see if Tails could maybe find out what they are

He put them away and ran back to Sonics' place quickly and arrived just when Cosmo and Chris had arrived

Chris: hey Shadow found anything?

Shadow:*crosses arms and smirks*

Chris: uh...*sweat drop*

Shadow: you'll see what I had found tomorrow not now *walks inside*

Cosmo: I wonder what's wrong with Shadow..

Chris: he always acts like this Cosmo you just got to get used to it

Como: alright I will go inside you wait for the others

Chris: alright goodnight Cosmo

Cosmo: goodnight Chris *walks inside*

...next page... 


End file.
